Question: Solve for $x$, $- \dfrac{x + 1}{3x - 6} = \dfrac{1}{2} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3x - 6$ $ -(x + 1) = \dfrac{3x - 6}{2} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $2$ $ -2(x + 1) = 3x - 6 $ $-2x - 2 = 3x - 6$ $-2 = 5x - 6$ $4 = 5x$ $5x = 4$ $x = \dfrac{4}{5}$